


Calling You home

by Jonathan_D_Allard



Series: Furious Family [2]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Fast and the Furious RPF, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Friendship, hint of Dom/Brian, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan_D_Allard/pseuds/Jonathan_D_Allard
Summary: Dom gets a call that makes him worried.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner & Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Series: Furious Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859251
Kudos: 57





	Calling You home

"Yeah?" Dom answered the phone.

  
"Have you talked to Brian lately?" Hector asked before even probably greeting Dom.

  
"No."

  
"I can't help but worry about him, Dom."

  
"Brian's a big boy he can take care of himself." Dom spoke into the phone as he kept working on the damned machine.

"That's just it Dom, Brian's been wired. Something ain't right. He looks sick, Dom. Last I saw him patrolling the aria I nearly didn't recognize him. He looks empty." There was a moment of silence before Hector spoke again "If he can't look after himself how is he suppose to look after the niños. I know that he has some nanny to look after them from time to time. But even I have heard he was looking for some more permanent caregiver to them. That combined with his hollow demeanor is what worries me."

That had Dom stiffen.

"I don't know where you are man, but if it was my family I would want someone to call me."

  
"Thanks, Hector, I'll head back to L.A as I packed my back." Even if Dan didn't go back home to the place where he had lost all his family, he would go to make sure whatever was left wasn't about to crumble even more.  
Dom had thought Brian had been dealing better than him. Even hated his best friend abit for not at least once breaking out in tears for the wife he had lost doing the youngest birth.

  
Dom couldn't get out of there fast enough, packing the mast essential and driving home.  
Hector's words kept repeating in his ears.

_He looks empty._

Something that Dom thought he had long left behind restricted his breath. Fears gripping a hold, choked him enough to step harder on the gas pedal, making the Charger go even faster.  
Dom didn't need a map to know which way he was going. He just followed the beacon calling him home, after months at drift. 


End file.
